Totally Phantom The Story
by PhantomDragon99
Summary: Having failed to save his loved ones from the Nasty Burger explosion, Danny leaves Amity Park. He is rescued from his despair by a certain dimension hopping ghost dragon, and joins the agency known as W.H.O.O.P. in an effort to do good in the world. But when the GIW and Vlad set their sights on Beverly Hills, can Danny and his three new spy friends defeat them? Find out here.
1. New Arrival

_**Hi mortals and immortals! Now this is another story I adopted from SaurusRock625. Now what could happen if our favorite Halfa-**_

 ** _Shawn: And his friend!_**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: met our favorite teenage spies? Well, we're about to find out._**

 ** _Shawn: We don't own anything pertaining to Totally Spies, or Danny Phantom!_**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Right, and without further ado, BRING THE NOISE!_**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts/flashback/phone communication_

 _Songs_

 _ **Author Notes**_

 **Yelling**

* * *

 _ **New Arrival At Beverly Hills**_

* * *

It was a normal day in the Garden Spot of the World. The sun was shining with nary a cloud to be seen, children were outside playing, and three girls were driving home after a long day at school. The three girls in question are high schoolers that are spies for an organization called the World Organization of Human Protection or WOOHP.

The one driving was a redhead with long hair that reaches her mid back, green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She wore a green tank top, khaki shorts, and green shoes. She seemed to have a smart aura surrounding her.

The second has shoulder length blonde hair, porcelain colored skin, and blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a white blouse, skin tight blue jeans, and a pair of white high heels. She seemed to have a more flirtatious attitude.

The last one had short ebony black hair, chocolate colored skin, and brown eyes. Her outfit was a yellow tee shirt, a blue jean skirt that stopped just above her knees, and a pair of white sandals. She seemed to be the one with the most physical strength of the group.

These girls are Sam, Clover, and Alex in that order. They just got done with midterms, and boy were they tired. Even the ever intelligent Sam felt as if her brain would melt.

"I tell ya girls, I am SO glad that midterms are finally over!" Clover said stretching her arms.

"I'm with you, Clover. My brain is killing me!" Alex whined as she held her head with a small anime bandage on her forehead that throbbed.

"Mine too! And I'm the smart one!" Sam agreed using one hand to rub her forehead.

As the girls drove home with the intention of relaxing, something popped up in Sam's mind. Something important, but also kinda personal.

"You know girls, I think we might need some serious backup whenever we go on missions one of these days." Sam said.

Clover looked at her longtime friend in confusion. What could they possibly need backup for?

"Why would we need backup? We've been doing just fine on our own for a lot of our missions not to mention we saved the world plenty of times!" Clover said as she waved off Sam's comment.

"I'm talking about a fourth teammate. Someone who can watch our backs on missions! I mean, how many times have we almost died on most of those missions?" Sam asked.

"Sammy's got a point, Clover." Alex said after remembering all the close calls on every mission.

Clover looked back at the road. She knew that Sam was right, but where could they possibly find good backup outside of WHOOP? On such short notice, at that. That's when something caught her eye.

"Hey, is that a moving van?" asked Clover.

Indeed, a moving van was parked in front of the house next door to the spy girl's villa. And in the driveway of that house was a purple and gold 2013 boss 302 laguna seca with neon green dragons that looked brand new. And unloading boxes from the van were two young men who looked around their age. One had black hair that spiked forward, blue eyes, and a lightly tanned complexion who wore a black light jacket, grey pants, a blue shirt, and white sneakers with a chain necklace that had the initials DP hanging from it.

The other boy looked about a year older than the first and wore a neon green shirt with a blue dragon on it, purple gauntlets, blue khaki shorts, and neon green tennis shoes. His eye had stars in both of his miscolored eyes; one china blue, one neon green. He has a necklace that had a locket and his hair was a mess of black with neon blue streaks.

"I guess we have a new neighbor." Sam said as she pulled into the driveway of the spies house.

* * *

 _ **What do you think? Now, I need a look for Danny's ghost form since it has to be different. Now I have an idea, but I want to hear your ideas. Also the next chapter will be a flashback, so be ready. Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	2. Before Beverly Hills

_**Hello mortals. I'm here with the flashback I promised. Now, instead of the usual Danny learns the Ghostly Wail and wins routine; I'm gonna have that happen but rather than have the explosion knock him back and cause damage to him, I'm gonna have a certain guardian protect him from damage.**_

 ** _Also, since Mr. Lancer was only 'gone', which was extremely rude and stupid, in the series when this episode happened, he won't be involved in this._**

 ** _Shawn: Right. Also, this chapter will show what happened before me and Danny went to Beverly Hills. Now let's start. We don't own anything pertaining to Totally Spies, or Danny Phantom!_**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Right, and without further ado, BRING THE NOISE!_**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts/flashback/phone communication_

 _Songs_

 _ **Author Notes**_

" **Yelling"**

* * *

 _ **Blast of the Past**_

* * *

 _"What makes you think that you won't become me?" Dark Dan asked in a taunting tone._

 _"I promised my family." Fourteen year old Danny Fenton said with ragged breathing._

 _"You promised?" Dark Dan asked with an evil laugh._

 _"Yes. I PROMISED!" Danny said as the last word he said turned into the one attack he was destined to learn in ten years._

 _Dark Dan was pushed back and through a wall._

 _"What? I wasn't supposed to learn that until ten years from now." He said._

 _"Guess the future's not set in stone." Danny said unleashing another Ghostly Wail, launching Dark Dan into the air and turning human._

 _Dark Dan crashed into the ground, making a crater, as Danny moved to him with the Fenton Thermos and uncapping it._

 _"Time's up." He said as he caught his evil future and capped the thermos._

 _Then, running as fast as he could, Danny was trying to make it to the heat regulator of the Nasty Burger to save his friends and family the regulator reached the point where it was gonna explode like putting a match in a fireworks factory!_

 _He tried to access his ghost powers, but his transformation ring didn't appear._

 _"I can't go ghost!" Danny said to himself as realization struck him like a flaming semi-truck heading for him at 900 miles an hour._

 _This meant only one outcome was possible now. Danny would be unable to save the ones he loved! They were gonna end up dying via smoldering ball of flames from his favorite restaurant!_

 _ **"NOOOOOOOO!"** Danny yelled as he tripped, and fell to the ground._

 _He could only watch helplessly as the radiator to the Nasty Burger exploded in a raging ball of fire. The shockwave sent Danny flying back, and the only thing he could feel was the heat of the explosion, which overwhelmed him. The last thing he saw before his vision went dark was flames heading for him and purple and gold scales surrounding him._

* * *

Danny woke up in a bed with white lights glaring down on him. He heard beeping and turned to see a heart monitor. When he sat up, he winced as he saw his arms were covered in bandages and his head was in pain.

Danny heard voices and looked towards the door and saw a doctor talking with a boy who looked to be about his age, maybe older, and his teacher Mr. Lancer. He looked on the other side and saw several gifts.

The door opened and the three walked in.

"Color Me Calm, Mr. Fenton. I'm glad you're alright." Mr. Lancer said.

"Oh, it's amazing." The boy said.

Danny noted the boy looked similar to him, albeit his hair and eyes were different.  
"Alright, Daniel-" The doctor started.

"Danny please." Danny said, not wanting his full name being said.

"Danny. You seem to have made an amazing recovery from what happened two days ago." The doctor said holding a clipboard.

"Two days?!" Danny asked. He couldn't believe it. Usually he would be out for two, maybe three, hours.

"Yes. Also, Mr. Xihuitl here has come to take you to Beverly Hills to live with him. The paperwork has been done." Mr. Lancer said.

"Please call me Shawn. Now, Danny, we'll leave whenever you're ready." Shawn said.

Danny had a lot to think about; a person was taking him from his home, said person was a teenager like him, he had to go to the west coast, his friends and family were gone. The thing breaking him from his thoughts was Shawn's voice.

"Since you're getting out today, how would you like to pay your respects?" Shawn asked, walking to Danny's gifts and pulling out incense and a photo of his friends and family.

Danny looked at the gifts and nodded.

"Well, we'll leave you to get dressed." The doctor said as the three left.

Danny removed the covers as he got up. He noticed a small locket as he pulled clothes out of the bag. The clothes were a black light jacket, grey pants, a blue shirt, and white sneakers. A note fell as he looked at the clothes. The note read;

 _'Hi there, your clothes were in pieces when I rescued you from the flames caused by the explosion. Several universal Danny's offered their clothing to help you be dressed for your trip. I made replicas of the clothes so they wouldn't give up their signature looks or anything important to their timeline. I'm rambling, aren't I? Well, I'll let you take in anything that will be said to you. That locket contains something that will help you remember your loved ones. I will answer any questions you have when the time comes, great I sound like Clockwork. Am I rambling again? Sorry about that. Anyway, you should rest.  
Signed, your multi-universal guardian ghost, DX'_

Danny was confused as he opened the locket and saw the smiling faces of his loved ones as a single tear fell. After getting dressed, Danny put on the locket and walked out of the room where Shawn was waiting with a cart.

"Ready to go? Let's get this stuff loaded into the car." He said.

Danny wondered how old Shawn was as he nodded. Shawn smiled as he dashed into the room and loaded up the gifts, leaving the portrait and incense for Danny to pick up and ran outside to his car.

Danny picked up the portrait and incense as he walked outside. When he walked outside he saw Shawn loading the gifts into a purple and gold 2013 boss 302 laguna seca with a moving trailer behind it.

"Alright Danny. Let's make one stop before we go to Fenton Works." Shawn said closing the trunk and opening the door for him.

Danny smiled and got in the car. Shawn closed the door and got in on the other side and started to drive from the hospital.

Shawn drove to the front of the cemetery and got out. Danny got out as well. Shawn took Danny to a plot that had five graves and one tombstone. Inscribed on the tombstone were the names of his loved ones along with the years they were born and the year they died. Underneath it were the words 'GONE But Not Forgotten'

Danny saw this and was surprised by the words.

"I did that. I saw the tombstone and thought it was missing something." Shawn said.  
Danny kneeled by the graved and placed the portrait by the graves.

Shawn looked at the incense and picked it up. He breathed a small flame of fire, unnoticed by Danny, to light them and placed them by the portrait.

Shawn kneeled next to Danny. "I'd like to share a song with you Danny. Something that they would enjoy hearing."

"What is it?" Danny asked.

 _ **Shawn** : Leaves from the vine_

 _Falling so slow_

 _Like fragile tiny shells_

 _Drifting in the foam_

 _Little soldier boy_

 _Come marching home_

 _Brave soldier boy_

 _Comes marching home_

Danny heard this song before. His mother sang it to him whenever he had nightmares as a child.

 _ **Shawn** : Those leaves did grow_

 _From branches overgrown_

 _Drifting slowly down_

 _Resting on the loam_

 _Little soldier boy_

 _Taken from home_

 _Forced to fight a war_

 _That's not his own_

Danny decided to join in the song as the two held their lockets with tears in their eyes.

 _ **Shawn and Danny:** Leaves from the vine_

 _Falling so slow_

 _Like fragile tiny shells_

 _Drifting in the foam_

 _Little soldier boy says_

 _"Carry me home"_

 _Sleeping soldier boy_

 _Is carried home_

They held their lockets as they stood up and walked back to the car. Danny got in the car on the passenger's side. Shawn got in on the driver's side.

"Danny, listen, I know usually you get asked about where you are in the stages of grief, but I want you to forget about that and think of how you laughed and smiled." He said.

Danny looked at Shawn and gave him a small smile.

"We'll stop at Fenton Works so you can get a few things. I'll call for a moving van." Shawn said pulling out a phone and calling someone.

Danny looked at Shawn and noticed the friendly boy he met was replaced with someone who must've suffered the same ordeal as him. Shawn finished the call and put the phone in his pocket as he started to drive.

"Danny, my boy. Would you like to know what we'll be doing once we get to Beverly Hills?" He asked.

"Sure." Danny said as he looked out the window.

"I'm going to enroll you to a high school and the house we'll live in will serve as a base for a business we'll be starting." Shawn said.

"A business?" Danny asked.

"Yep. Consultants of an organization known as the World Organization Of Human Protection or WOOHP for short. We'll be working under aliases and new looks." Shawn said.

Danny thought about this and wondered if he should change how his forms were dressed. Shawn pulled up to Fenton Works next to a moving van. Danny and Shawn went inside and started to pack things in boxes.

After hours, there were fifteen boxes full of Danny's things, objects to remember his loved ones and ghost hunting devices.  
The two carried the boxes to the van with the movers.

After loading the van, Shawn and Danny got in the car and drove to California with the van carrying the trailer behind them.

* * *

 _ **Dream/Nightmare Activated**_

* * *

 _Danny was flying through the air in his ghost form as he looked down and saw Sam and Tucker. He floated down and tapped their shoulders, but was horrified once they turned around._

 _Flames surrounded the three as Sam and Tucker turned around to show their burnt and mangled bodies._

"Why didn't you save us Danny?" _They asked as they moved towards Danny._

 _Danny moved back in horror as three other mangled form joined his friends._

 _His family was surrounding him with Sam and Tucker. As they circled him, they asked why he couldn't save or why he didn't save them._

 _Danny started to cry as he curled up and covered his ears to block out the voices._

 _Dark Dan's voice echoed around._ "You will become me. I am inevitable." _It said as it repeated like a broken record._

 _While this was happening, he heard a concerned voice calling his name._

* * *

 _ **The Dream/Mare of Nights Is Over**_

* * *

Shawn saw Danny crying in his sleep and tried to wake him up.

"Danny, Danny. Come on, wake up." He said as he activated the autopilot and shook the boy.

"No, I won't become you. I won't." Danny said in his sleep as he prepared a Ghostly Wail.

"I'd hate to do this, but the car can't handle that attack at close range." Shawn said as he pulled out an air horn and blew it.

Danny woke up and looked around as he got ready to fight any danger with his hands glowing with.

"You alright pal?" Shawn asked as he activated the manual controls of the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny said looking out the window to see they stopped.

"OK. Well, let's get the stuff into the house and meet our neighbors." Shawn said getting out of the car.

Danny got out and started to help Shawn unload the boxes. Shawn was carrying five boxes on his back as he walked into the house doing the Popeye laugh. Danny watched this as he got two boxes. Shawn walked back out as he heard a car coming.

"Ahh, our neighbors." He said to the fourth wall.

Shawn heard the occupants of the car talking about back-up as he got three boxes and brought them into the house. The last thing Danny and Shawn heard as they finished unloading the moving van was "I guess we have a new neighbor."

* * *

 _ **Alright, Shawn is the master of disguises so I know what to do for him. But what could Danny's disguise**_ _ **be and it can't be his ghost form. Speaking of ghost form, I'll be combining the ideas for Danny's ghost form with my own thoughts.**_

 _ **Shawn: Oh, also we need original ideas for missions since we don't really have the resources nor the time to watch through season three.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	3. Meeting Friends and Allies

_**Hi mortals. Until I get ideas for original missions, this chapter will be what you have for now. The requirements will be at the bottom. Also, this is the look for Danny's ghost form and spy outfit.**_

 _ **Danny (Ghost Form): Black and purple chest plate over a neon blue shirt with his symbol on the plate, green pants with two stripes; one red, the other yellow. Orange and black combat boots. Each color represents one or more loved one. Has the same necklace as human form but black and white and glows neon green.**_

 _ **Danny (Spy Disguise/Outfit): Orange wig in the same style as his own hair, orange and blue HAZMAT suit with the initials of his fake name combined into a cool logo, has a PDA on his arm, goth combat boots, wears a mask similar to Spawn. Wears purple contacts with**_ ** _Infrared vision, Night Vision, Ultra-violet Vision, Gamma Vision, and Thermal Vision._**

 _ **Tell me what you think. I**_ ** _don't own anything pertaining to Totally Spies, or Danny Phantom! A_** ** _nd now without further ado, BRING THE NOISE!_**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts/flashback/phone communication_

 _Songs_

 _ **Author Notes**_

" **Yelling"**

* * *

 ** _New Students; New Friends; First Big Break_**

* * *

Danny had woken up in his new bedroom which he made look like his room in Amity Park as he got out of bed.

Shawn opened the door and looked at Danny. "Come on. We're gonna be late for school." He said.

Danny groaned as he put on his clothes and went to the front room where Shawn was ready to leave out with a computer bag.

"What's that?" Danny asked as he got a backpack similar to Tucker's from the couch.

"My bag, of course. Now come on, I have a surprise for you outside." Shawn said.

Danny walked outside with Shawn and saw two hover-boards in the driveway. "Where's the car?"

Shawn walked to one of the hover-boards and lifted it to show the same design as the car. "Transforming vehicle. My own invention."

"Cool. What about the other one?" Danny asked walking to the second hover-board which was black, white, and neon green.

"It's yours. It's what I was working on yesterday." Shawn said as he got on his hover-board.

Danny got on his and got the hang of it after a few minutes.

"Let's go." Shawn said reading a map and heading to the school.

Danny smiled as he followed.

* * *

Sam, Clover, and Alex were walking into the school.

"Ugh, my head hurts." Alex said rubbing her temple.

"I know. Who knew Jerry had so much to say about us improving?" Clover asked.

"Well, at least he agreed that we could use some help on out missions." Sam said.

The girls sighed as they reached the door where they heard two motors. They turned around and saw Shawn and Danny riding to the school.

Danny stopped before he his anything, but Shawn crashed into him causing them to roll towards the girls and crashed through the door.

The five groaned as Shawn managed to get out of the pile. "We are so sorry." He said as he helped the four teens up.

Danny rubbed his head as he looked at the girls. "So sorry." He said.

"It's alright. Who are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm Danny and this is Shawn." Danny said as Shawn waved at them.

"Say, could you led us to the principal's office?" Shawn asked.

Alex, Clover, and Sam were knocked away by a certain annoying black-haired queen bee.

"Oh puh-lease. Why are you being around these losers when you could be around me?" Mandy asked as she got uncomfortably close to Danny.

Shawn gave the camera a deadpanned look that said 'You have to be kidding me.' before winking at his shadow.

The shadow gave a thumbs-up before secretly detaching from Shawn and moving to Mandy. It picked her up by her shadow, pointed her towards the door and kicked her away before moving behind a locker and re-attaching to Shawn when no one was looking.

Danny saw the shadow and thought it was Johnny 13, but his ghost sense didn't go off. He started to think.

Shawn helped the girls up. "Say, who was that?" He asked.

"Mandy, the most horrible person in the school. She's the only person who could make a witch turn herself into a toad." Alex said.

"So, you two are new?" Sam asked.

"Yes we are. We just got here from the Midwest." Danny said.

"Chicago?" Clover asked.

"No, a small town called Amity Park." Shawn said.

"Well, follow us." Sam said as the girls led Danny and Shawn to the principal's office.

After getting registered, Shawn and Danny heard about a talent show going on today. They talked about things they could do up to the bell before their final class

"So, Danny what should we do?" Shawn asked.

"Maybe a song. But we need more people for my idea." Danny said.

Alex, Sam, and Clover walked up to Danny and Shawn. "Hey guys. What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"Me and Danny want to enter the talent show but we need more people to help with Danny's idea." Shawn said.

"We should be able to help with that." Clover said as she imagined what they were going to do.

"With your help, we just might win." Danny said with a smile.

The familiar annoying laughter came back around as our heroes and heroines turned pale. Mandy walked onto the scene with her infamous cackle. "Puh-lease, if you losers think you're going to win you might as well just go home." She said as Shawn turned to her with a hidden smirk.

Shawn's shadow detached and put a decoy where it was while no one was looking before plastering itself onto the wall and morphed into a dragon that roared at Mandy causing her to run away.

All but Shawn were surprised as they didn't notice Shawn's shadow removing the decoy and reattaching to Shawn.

"What was that?" Sam asked, trying to figure out a scientific answer.

"My guess is that there is a spirit that really hates Mandy." Shawn said as Sam had a deadpanned expression.

"Anyway, let's get practicing." Danny said.

The girls and Shawn nodded as they all went to decide the song and what to wear.

* * *

At the talent show, most of the groups had preformed including Mandy who everyone cheered for because she did decent.

Now was time for the performance of our main characters as music started to play. Five coffins appeared on stage each a different color. The one on the left was neon green and blue, the one next to that was black and white. The three following those were green, yellow, and red.

The coffins opened to show five figures with their arms crossed. The figure opened their eyes and jumped out of the coffins to start dancing.

 _ **Danny:** Ever on and on I continue circling_

 _With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

 _Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

 _And suddenly I see that I can't break free_

Danny smiled as he sang and danced with his friends. He was dressed as a Vocaloid with his own colored version of the clothes.

 _ **Sam:** I'm s_ _lipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

 _With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

 _To tell me who I am, who I was_

 _Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

 _Till I can't break free_

Sam was enjoying herself as she wore clothes with green rather than the usual color.

 _ **Shawn:** And m_ _aybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_

 _But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

 _So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside_

 _And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

Shawn was dressed the same as Danny but with neon green and neon blue on his clothes

 _ **Alex:** You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_

 _But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_

 _If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

 _Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black_

Alex was dressed the same as Sam but with yellow rather than green.

 _ **Danny:** Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?_

 _Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_

 _Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?_

 _I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?_

During Danny's singing it looked like he split into two Dannys; one wearing white and the other wearing black as they floated and swirled like a yin-yang symbol before they merged together and landed to dance.

 _ **All of them:** Can I take another step? I've done everything I can_

 _All the people that I see I will never understand_

 _If I find a way to change, if I step into the light_

 _Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white_

After this part of the song they started to do their own dances.

 _ **Danny and Shawn:** Ever on and on I continue circling_

 _With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

 _Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

 _And suddenly I see that I can't break free_

Danny and Shawn stood in front of each other like a mirror and floated into the air as they mimicked each other's moves before splitting into two of each other; a white clothed Danny, a black clothed Danny, a blue clothed Shawn, and a green clothed Shawn who all danced gracefully before they merged with their respective halves.

 _ **Sam, Clover, and Alex:** I'm s_ _lipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

 _With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

 _To tell me who I am, who I was_

 _Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

 _Till I can't break free_

The girls preformed acrobatic tricks as they danced.

 _ **Shawn:** And m_ _aybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_

 _But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

 _So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside_

 _And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

Shawn danced as fog surrounded him like a cloud before he danced under a spotlight that went out above him.

 _ **Clover and Alex:** You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_

 _But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_

 _If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

 _Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black_

Clover and Alex both danced as they went to red and yellow spotlights that went out once they stood still

 _ **Sam:** If I make another move, if I take another step_

 _Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left_

 _If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night_

 _Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?_

Sam noticed that she and Danny were the only ones singing and dancing as she went to Danny.

 _ **Danny and Sam:** Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?_

 _I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can_

 _If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back_

 _'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black_

Danny smiled at Sam as they danced together, stopping under a spotlight that was white and green as it went out.

The crowd cheered wildly as the lights came back on and they all either took a bow or did a curtsy.

Afterwards they won the talent show as they received trophies.

They all changed into their usual clothes as they left and started to go home.

Shawn and Danny followed the girls' car on their hoverboards.

* * *

The girls went home as Shawn and Danny rode their hover-boards inside of theirs.

Sam, Clover, and Alex walked inside as Sam's Compowder started to go off.

Sam took out the device and opened it to show the girls' boss Jerry. "Hello girls. I have some wonderful news. I managed to find some people to help you on your missions. They sent me an odd way to contact them."

"How odd is it?" Alex asked.

The Compowder started to print out a small list of directions. "This list will help you. Now I'm off to see if I can dig up any information on them. Ta-ta girls." Jerry said before he disconnected the call.

The girls looked at the list. It mentioned finding a clear, reflective surface and write out 42-42-524 and wait.

Sam went to a mirror and followed the instructions as the mirror started to ring like a phone.

A figure wearing a purple and green cloak that enveloped his entire body and a cartoonish skull mask appeared. "Hey there, hi, howdy! You've reached the headquarters of Teen Spies' Death Helpers. Where we've been helping spies since this afternoon." He said in an odd voice.

The girls stared at the figure. "Who are you?" Clover finally asked.

"I'm Yurei. A pleasure to meet you three. Sam, Clover, and Alex right?" Yurei asked as he held up a folder with a large cartoonish glove that was connected to a thin purple arm.

The girls nodded as they looked at his hand and arm.

"Well, it's wonderful to talk to you. Me and my partner will be so excited to help you. Just know I won't be wearing this cloak and mask each time we meet." Shi said.

The girls smiled.

"Well, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. See you soon." Shi said as the mirror turned back to normal.

* * *

* **Earlier; Shawn and Danny's house** *

Danny was working on his disguise for when he worked for spies.

Shawn walked into the room with a purple cloak and a skull mask. "Alright Danny, the spies will be calling us soon. I'm gonna greet them." He said putting on the cloak and mask and bouncing off to a mirror.

Danny was so excited to be working with spies he didn't realize what Shawn was wearing until after he left.

Shawn came back after a few minutes. "Well, the spies are excited to work with us. You got your disguise ready?" He asked as he took off his cloak and mask.

"Yeah. I'll show you once we work with them. Who are the spies?" Danny asked.

"That's a surprise. Now I need to work on my outfit so I'm not wearing this cloak all the time." Shawn said as he left the room.

Danny went to get some rest as he waited for a new day to begin.

* * *

 ** _Alright guys. Now I need your help with two things;_**

 ** _1\. Shawn's disguise so he's not just in a cloak and mask. The disguise can not be his ghost form so that's out of the question. While I would like the clothes to be a mix and match of clothes of characters from an anime or cartoon, I want to hear your suggestions._**

 ** _2\. Original missions. I'll say the requirements for the missions later._**

 ** _Also, for those of you who want to know how Shawn looks wearing the cloak and mask look up Lord Death from an anime called Soul Eater. One other thing I am encouraging all of you, new or just joining us, to draw fanart of either scenes or characters in my stories and send me the links so I can show others. You don't have to be good at art to try this; I only ask that you try your best._**

 ** _Now for the mission requirements._**

 ** _1\. The villain can be a random character you think of or a villain who is known in both shows at this point in time._**

 ** _2\. The crime cannot tie into something seen in Totally Spies or Danny Phantom, unless it's very original and combines the two shows._**

 ** _3\. (Optional) Something happens to one, two, or all of the girls before they figure out who the villain is. For example, Sam having the mind of a child or Clover when she gained weight which are from actual episodes._**

 ** _Now I need a way to bring Vlad and the GiW into the story. I'll be happy to accept any ideas you guys have. PM me or review with some, if not everything, I'm asking you guys for._**

 ** _Sorry if this is going on for so long._** ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	4. New Partners and Mission Part 1

_**Hello mortals and welcome to another glorious chapter of Totally Phantom. Here we have an original case with a villain that has a weird name. Now, I got someone who asked me if they could draw fan-art but I'd like you guys to do the same. I'd like to use your art for the cover picture of my stories. Now, I'm happy to present this new chapter. Shawn's spy outfit is as follows:**_

 _ **Gold and green eyes with the colors going in a spiral with blue and white hair. He wears a black suit-like cloak that has sleeves as well as white gloves with black circles on the back of the hands and on the palms. The inside of the cloak is like a galaxy. He wears a fedora with a purple band. He also wears black pants and blue and green sneakers.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think. I**_ ** _don't own anything pertaining to Totally Spies, or Danny Phantom! A_** ** _nd now without further ado, BRING THE NOISE!_**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts/flashback/phone communication_

 _Songs_

 _ **Author Notes**_

" **Yelling"**

* * *

We start our day the pyramids of Egypt. Architectural marvels that attract tourists world over. And right now, it seems like a perfectly normal day of sight seeing for the many people that have gathered to see these strange creations of the ancient Egyptians.

Suddenly, a green laser beam suddenly shoots down at the Great Pyramid and people run away in terror as it begins to shrink. The beam started to lift the monument into a large smile-shaped blimp with a giant D on the side.

* * *

 _ **Monumental Shrinkage**_

* * *

Shawn and Danny were working on a machine in a lab underneath their house that seemed familiar to us.

"Can't believe you had these blueprints with you." Shawn said.

"Well, I memorized the plans when my parents were making this thing." Danny said.

Shawn was going to question this when the doorbell rang. "Alright, how do we decide who answers the door this time? Shooting contest? Weapon standstill?" He asked.

"I'm thinking ice sculpting." Danny said as he went into his improved ghost form. Danny was now wearing a black and purple chest plate over a neon blue shirt with his symbol on the plate, green pants with two stripes; one red, the other yellow, orange and black combat boots and he has his necklace but it's black and white and glows neon green.

Shawn went into his ghost form as he made two giant ice blocks with his ice breath. "Ready, set go."

The two blasted an ice block each as they sculpted. After a few seconds, Danny had made an ice sculpture of his ghost form's logo. "Top that." He said as he looked at Shawn and stared in awe.

Shawn had made a statue of Danny and Sam( _ **The redhead**_ ) riding an Oriental dragon while they were dressed like a Chinese emperor and empress. "I win." He said.

Danny went to his human form and went upstairs as Shawn continued to work on the portal.

Danny went to the door and opened it as Sam knocked him down.

Alex and Clover helped them up. "Are you two OK?" The latter asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny and Sam said as they looked at each other. "So, let me take a guess why you're here. Something's going on with someone you don't like, you locked her out of your rooms, couldn't take it anymore, and decide to stay over here." The former said.

"Yeah, are you psychic or something?" Alex asked.

"No, I just saw Mandy's house across the street being fumigated, heard you guys screaming next door, and we kind of knew you'd be over here for a while." Danny said.

"You guys should be detectives." Sam said as a explosion rocked the house and Shawn rocketed out of the basement and into Alex and Clover. "Hi Shawn." Alex said as her eyes had become swirls. "Did you guys lock your rooms?" Shawn asked as he got up and helped the girls up.

"Well, duh. I don't Mandy in my room." Clover said as she dusted herself off. Shawn rolled his eyes as he looked at them. "Allow me to show you where you'll be staying." He said as he started walking to a room with Alex and Clover following.

"So, what was that explosion?" Sam asked Danny. "Me and Shawn are working on a project that my parents never finished." Danny said.

"Is that so? What's the project?" Sam asked as she smiled at him. "Follow me." Danny said as he walked to the lab with Sam behind him.

Sam looked around the lab in awe. "You two made these things?" She asked.

"Shawn's the builder. I help with making the blueprints and even help building the devices." Danny said as he walked to the portal. "This is our latest project. An inter-dimensional portal."

"Where is it supposed to go?" Sam asked as she looked at the portal.

Danny held a blueprint in front of her. "My parents were interested in ghosts so I decided to make the one device that they spent a long time working on."

"The 'Ghost Zone'? Who came up with the name?" Sam asked as Danny shrugged.

"Anyway, I'd like to see if it works. Even if there's no such things as ghosts." Sam said as she smirked.

"Care to bet on that statement?" Danny asked.

"Even though I'm against it, what are the stakes?" Sam asked.

"Loser has to wear an embarrassing outfit for an entire day?" Danny suggested.

"Sure." Sam said as they shook hands.

"Danny, can you come here for a minute?" Shawn called from upstairs.

"Try not to blow anything up." Danny said to Sam as he walked upstairs.

Sam walked around as she heard rattling and looked at a locker. She went to the locker when it suddenly opened and sucked her in.

* * *

Sam was barreling down a tube. "Can't believe there's a mission at a time like this." She said as she landed in a hoverboat next to Alex and Clover.

"Hello girls. I do hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Jerry said as he spun his chair to look at the girls.

"I was on the verge of learning about new technology but it's fine." Sam said.

"We were checking out a guest room that was fit for queens." Alex said as she waved a hand in Clover's face. Clover had a smile on her face and seemed spaced out.

"I see. Now for the mission, you girls will be heading to Egypt where you'll be investigating the most recent of unusual thefts." Jerry said as he pulled up an image of the pyramids shrinking and being stolen away.

"How do you steal pyramids?" Sam asked.

"That is exactly what you'll be figuring out. Your helpers are already there, but first the gadgets." Jerry said as a table appeared between him and the girls.

"Today we have the Feline Streamline Catsuit; the Eyelash Curler Catapult; Laser Lipstick; the Hairpick Lockpick; the Sapphire Hologram Pendant; Tornado in a Can of Hairspray; and the Ice Queen Perfume, now peppermint scented." Jerry said.

"Wonderful callbacks Jer. Hey, where's GLADIS?" Sam asked.

"Oh look at the time, girls. You must be meeting your helpers." Jerry said as he pressed a button next to his seat which made the girls' seats shoot from the boat as separate pods surrounded them.

* * *

* **Egypt** *

Three pods crashed in the sand near a large pit as steam hissed from them. The girls walked out wearing khaki outfits. "Well, we're here. Where are the helpers?" Clover said.

"We have to wait. And while we do that we have to investigate. Although we might have a bit of a problem." Sam said as she looked around for the site of the pyramids.

Upbeat, fast-paced jazzy music started to play out of nowhere as the ground rumbled.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as she and the girls tried to keep their balance. Sam and Clover looked around as a large drill shot up from the ground and landed in front of the girls before opening up for two boys to walk out; one was a boy with orange hair wearing an orange and blue HAZMAT suit with a stylized D, a PDA on his arm, goth combat boots, and a mask that was white with purple lenses on the eyes.

The other boy was wearing a black suit-like cloak that has sleeves as well as white gloves with black circles on the back of the hands and on the palms, a fedora with a purple band, black pants, and blue and green sneakers. His blue and white hair was visible as was the galaxy interior of the boy's cloak. The boy's face was hidden by a map he held.

"You sure this is the place?" The first boy asked.

"Of course I am. This is Egypt." The second said in a familiar voice.

Sam walked to the boys after hearing the voice. "Hi there. You must our helpers. I'm-" She said as Clover went to the orange haired boy and fawned over him.

"Samantha, Alexandra, and Clover. A pleasure to meet you in person." The boy with the map said. "I'm Yurei. This is my partner Draco." Shi said as he moved the map to show his eyes were swirls of gold and green.

Sam and Shi shook hands as screen turned pink on a freeze-frame before going to black.

* * *

 ** _How's that for a first part? Them meeting is just this part so Now for a question; should I have Sam get ghost powers later in this story? I know it might mess with the storyline of Totally Spies, but it's an interesting idea. Cast your vote in the poll. Also, I realized the Spawn mask wouldn't work so I'll edit it to the mask of Nightwing._**

 ** _Also, this will be in parts_** ** _. Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	5. AN

_**I'm a little busy with life to work on chapters. There are other stories you could read and wait. I am working on chapters so stop reminding me that I haven't updated and be more patient. I don't have a schedule of when I post chapters, I just do it whenever I can. Stop using guest accounts and show your username.**_


End file.
